powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Shoespike
Shoespike was a cyclops/running shoe-themed contestant of Galaxy Warriors and the primary villain of the episode "Ace and the Race". Character History A track-and-field themed Galaxy Warriors contestant, any opponent who loses to him is transformed into a trophy as shown when he turned two Basherbots into trophies. He placed a spell of competitiveness on Brody and Levi so that they would race him without question, and be too busy fighting each other to cooperate. Calvin, not present during his initial attack as he was out helping Ace fix his car, and so spared from the spell, is able to take charge and get them to come together and beat him in a three-legged race, restoring the other Rangers and townspeople trapped in trophy form. When the Rangers morphed into battle, they managed to beat him with the Red Ranger's Steel Slash Final Attack and the Gold Ranger's Ninja Lighting Final Attack, after being enlarged, Shoespike's speed made him a formidable opponent, causing a lot of trouble for the separate Zords, but in the end, he is no match for the Ninja Fusion Zord and is defeated by the Ninja Fusion Zord's Ninja Fusion Master Slash Final Attack. Personality Shoespike is shown to be very competitive and always wants to win. He also likes to cheat in competitions in order to win as shown during the three legged race he used two Basher Bot dummies as his helpers and set traps so the Rangers wouldn't win Powers and Abilities *'Super Physical Strength: '''Despite his appearances, Shoespike is shown to have great deal of strength, being able to hurl a huge metal ball and toss it with ease. *'Super Speed: Shoespike revealed to be a really fast runner and can run at incredible speeds. **'Quick Attack: '''Shoespike can use his superspeed for power, and run so fast that he can run by his enemies and damage them, as shown when he does battle with the Robo Red Zord and the Bull Rider Zord *'Basherbot Summoning: 'Shoespike can summon a Basherbot to aid him in a race or an army of Basherbots to aid him in battle. *'Human Form: 'Shoespike can transform into his human form named Bob Shoespike. *'Trophyfication: Whenever Shoespike finishes first, everyone who finished before him will be instantly turned into a trophy. The spell wore off when Shoespike lost a race. Arsenal * Magic Baton: Shoespike carries a magic baton that whoever touches it lets their competitiveness run wild, as well as cause them to cheat and act like total jerks to their freinds. Brody and Levi both touched it and eventually went to the point where they fought each other so either one could win. The spell wore off after Shoespike lost a race. * '''Mines: '''Shoespike can set up land mines in a racing courses. * '''Metal Sphere: '''Shoespike can carry a huge metal sphere to toss at people. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Shoespike is voiced by Rowan Bettjeman, and is portrayed by Jacob Dale when in human form. Notes * Shoespike is the second monster of the Power Rangers franchise to have the ability to turn his victims into trophies. The first is Motor Mantis from Lost Galaxy. * Shoespike dosen't seem to wear pants, as when he grown giant and the camera pins up at him, fans can humorious see Shoespike's underwerem underneath his grass skirt. *Unlike his Japanese counterpart, Shoespike is the first monster who can disguise himself as a human where else his Japanese counterpart can't. *Shoespike has a heavy Austrian accent similar to Arnold Schwarzenegger's, which his "Bob Shoespike" form lacks. See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form